Welcome To The Black Parade
by RayneTaraG
Summary: Eternity Echo Pandora Agatha Shadow goes 2 hgwrts. she is goffik. PREPS AND POSERS STAY OUT! GO TARA GILESBIE! GO MY IMMORTAL! DONT FLAME DA STOREYY! DA NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED FROM ETERNITY ECHO PANDORA AGAATHA SHADOW IN HP
1. Chapta 1- Welcome 2 Hogwarts Eternity!

**this story is about ****Eternity ****Echo Pandora ****Agatha Shadow in hp no flamez if ur a prep or pser then fuk off! if u hte Tara then u fuk off 2!**

* * *

**i went in2 hgwrts 4 da 1st time suicidally. i gt used 2 my dorm by slitting my wrists. my clened up nd went 2 the grate hall.**

**"this is echo. dumbdore said. she is cming here frm an american schl in america. she is a 2nd yer"**

**"obsly. i said."**

**i put on the sortng hat. it said slitherin i gt my assigned sit next 2 a blnde.**

**"im draco malfoy. the goffik blonde said. u bttr nawt b a poser."**

**"im ****Eternity ****Echo Pandora Agatha Shadow. im nt a poser or prep."**

**a prep came to our tble 2 tlk 2 me.**

**"im Harry Potter im in love with u will u mrry me? he said."**

**"no im dting draco!"**

**"wen did dat hppn? draco asked."**

**"since always duh."**

**"ok." draco said since he was in love with me 2. "ur so hawt." drco said. **

**"i kno."**

* * *

**all 4 now i will update soon fellow goffiks just an intro review**


	2. Chapter 2- Da Goffik Bagal Shoppe

**y aren't u reviewing!**

**fangs (geddit) 2 my 2 bffs**

**dont flame da sory stupid preps**

**YAY TARA I WANT 2 BE JUST LIKE TARA I EVEN SPELL LIK HER GOFFIK 4EVA**

* * *

**i walked in2 draco's dorm 2 tlk 2 him. we screwed.**

**"dat was fun." i said.**

**"ya." harry suddenly came in and i covered myself up w/ the blanket cuz i was naked. **

**harry was wearing a black MCR t-shirt. he had blak panties and blak shoes. da shoes had blodstains on dem. he was wearing red contacts and black eyeliner. his hair was dyed black and his scar was changed in2 a pentagram (geddit lke in MI!) **

**"harry wat r u doing here dis is da gurls dorm and we r busy!" i said.**

**"i bcame goffik 4 u. wanna screw now?"**

**"no im not dat kind of gurl. get da hell outta here!" harry waked out sueisighdale**

**"better now." draco said. we screwed again.**

**"lets get burekfast." draco saidl.**

**"lets go to Da Goffik Bagal Shoppe." I suhgested.**

**"Sure." there were no empty tables so we took a seat next 2 a goffik gurl.**

**"im Eternity." I said.**

**"i kno u r so kuwl." she said. "im herman, but ill change it."**

**"ill change it 4 u herman." i said. "how about... DARK'NESS!"**

**"ya! im Dark'ness!" (geddit lik Tara."**


	3. Chapta 3- Dey R Demonic!

**DONT FLAME DA SORY PREPS1 FANGS 2 MY GOFFIK FRIENDS AND 2 DA GOOD REVIOWERS. DANKS 2 GOOGGLE TRANSLATE 4 DA HELP WITH LATIN.**

* * *

**bye da next week i had made ma group of friends.**

**first was Dark'ness. she used to be named herman but she changed it. she killed her muggle parents cuz they werent her paents her parenmts were 2 werewerolves an herman killed the muggas cuz dey new but dey dindnt teller.**

**dere was also Ron aka Hades. we were very close and i liked his soullessness**

**also Hades' sis Gernney is now Amythest,**

**nevel is Tempest.**

**harry was still a totall poser every1 else couldnt believe they were friends wit him.**

**we were in middle of a satanist ritual. **

**"Laudamus Satan. Da nobis virtute daemonum. Modo possumus imperare. Placere auxilium Faciamus Gothorum mundi. Nos regnabo." (AN: it means We worship Satan. Give us the power of demons. That way we can control. Please help us make the Gothic world. we shall reign. it's Latin)**

**"Qui reget?" we heerd a big voice say. we all spoke Latin so we knew what he said. (AN: means who will rule?"**

**"Aeternitas fortium dominabitur." we all sad. (Eternity will rule)**

**"Ego tibi dabo potestatem dæmonium." Satan said. (I will give you the power of the devil.)**

**We all felt weird as he gave us the same powers as he.**

**"Danks Satan!" I said. "Let's go kill preps!"**


	4. Chapta 4- HARRY ISNT A POSA

**STOP FLAMING DA STORY GO MA IMMORTA**

**MCR ROX**

**DA TITLE HAS BEAN CHANGED 2 Welcome 2 Da Black Parade**

* * *

**We went 2 da front of da buildang (geddit, dang) and i stood there. i did a spell and all da preps and posers died.**

**"YAY!1" WE SHOUTED. nOW wE CouLD GET ica CREA,M. More imporanly was dat Harry da poser wiyd staph boderin ma. we went inside and i gassssssssped.**

**It was... H._...-...-...-.-.-.-.-..A...-...-...-...-...-...R ...-...-...-...-...-...R...-...-...-...-...Y!11111 111111111111**

**HARRY DA POSER!**

**(a good place ta stahp but ill continue cuz its short i want 2 plz ma goffik reviowers)**

**"i told u i warent a poser," Harry said. I hugged.**

**"YEA! U CAN BE DRACULA!"**

**"DRACULA FTW!" Dark'ness said.**

**"Should we kill all the preps and poseas or just da ones in hogwarts?" Tempest asked.**

**"Duhjust in hogwarts. If everyone is goffik no one is goffik." I said wisely.**

**"Ur rite." We went inside an saw a posta for a concert**

**"Pluz we need slaves."**

**"good point."**

**MCR GC EVINESCENE TREE DAYZ GRACE PARAMORE R AT HOGSMEADE IN 5 MINS the posta said.**

**"LETS GO**


	5. ChaptA 5 da concer PAR 1

**We got ta hogsmeat in 2 mins, 3 mins earlay. I wasa waring ma blak eyelina and white foundaton w/ blooda lips. I was wearing (geedid wear-ring cuz u wear rings) a skull ring (C) black fishnets a MCR TDG GC Evincene Paramor tee. it was fom hot topic an made speciity for da concertiol. It was a wizad-only concert cuz all the bad members wer wxards. (haha i got 69 wirds)**

**we litened 2 da muzic now cuz it took 3 mins to describer my grate cltioerhes. **

**"YA YA GO DA BANDS!" Every1 cried sexily. Draco and I did it during da concert. so did tempest and dracula (rent b guys tota hawwwties) **

**"OH YEA OH YEA OH YEA OH YEA OH YEA"**

**BREAK AWAY FOM EVERY1 da tree days grace guy said.**

**"I CANT REMEMBER HIS NAME!" I SAID OVER da MuScdicf**

**"WHATEVS!" WE WERE HI**


	6. ChaptA 6 Da Holloween Ball FANGS 2 VELV

**no flames danks 2 ma goffik fiend Velvet 4 da betas (geddit lik danks 4 da venom, danks 4 da betas?)I luv yea (ew nawt like dat) even dough u like GC more dan MCR as long as u lik MCR its ok and Gerard is hot just so u kno readers. go ta chapta 3 for charter names.**

**MCR ROX STILL**

* * *

**we wer on ours way (geddit lik gerard way) bck 2 hme 4 da holloween nall. i was goin 2 go as a vamp (geddit cuz she really is a vvampy.) i added som queenly stuff cuz i was da queen of hell. ma date was draco who was dressed as demon prisinor. he a\was ma prisoner an he had da sexiest eva.**

**tempest was going with dracula. (arent bi guyszz so hawt) tempest was slendaman an Dracula was ben drowned. (dey were boat creepaypaystats)**

**dark'ness and hades were going 2gedder. dark'ness was a goffik kristeen and hades was fantom from da fatom of da oprah. **

**Ma fiend Velvet (dat is Velvet mafreind) she was wit Amethest. dey were both bi duh. velvet was emealy fom da copse bfide. amethest was sally from das nightmare B4 chistmassssss **

**we wet int2a da ball roo**

**hello google sad. "welcum 2 da (blak parad) blal go dance now BITCHES!"**

**we danced an den voldy came**

**gasp**


	7. CHAPTA7 WLCUM LUFIFER AKA VOLDY NOT STAN

**no flamez i didnt read da books or watch da moviews i jut read ma immorta**

* * *

**"r u gonna kill us?" Velvet asked.**

**"no y da fuck wuld i do dat? i am goffik 2 an i want 2 join u guyz pluz i herd dere r no peps or posas in hwarts so me and ma deat deelers fot we shuld stay ere."**

**"u gotta get a cooler name dough." i sad.**

**"wat do u men i got da coolest name eva!" voldy said.**

**"it aint goffik so u wiLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... LUCIFER!"**

**"OMFG UR RITE." Lucifur said. "DAT IS DA CooLEST NAME eVA!" LICIFER an lucian starred dancing wen...**

**dDAT Suepid (geddut like mary sue WHICH ETERNITY IS NAWT) Fudge guy came. and he didnt even have anny fuckin fudge**

**"fuk off fudge u dodnt even got cfusdge. ur a hipohcrite." luci killecd wem**

**"YEAH!" SWE DAMCED/**


	8. AN DA OUTAGE

**SOMEONE MADE A MEANIE COMMENTARY BOUT MY STORYE! WAT DA FUK! EVERY1 GO FLAM HER DA LIK IS ON MA PAG AN HERE**

**www. fanfiction s/ 9617465/ 1/ Welcome-To-The-Black-Parade-by-RayneTaraG-Commenta ry**

**JUST TAKE OUT DA DAMN SPACES BITCHES**


	9. SOR HAD CHANGES

SORRY HAD CHANGES


	10. ChaptA8 QUEEN OF ENGLAND

**IMMA MAKE A COMENTARY OF THE COMENTARY HA TAKE DAT**

**NO FLAMEZ**

* * *

**"U MODAFUDGING (geddit) GOFFIKS I WILL KILL U ALL!" WHO COULD IT BE**

**IT WA FUDGE-WUDGY KINS.**

**"FUK OFF FUDGE."**

**"no i dont want 3." i killed him**

**GO ETERNITY" every1 said.**

**"UR QUEEN OF ENGLAND NOW!**

**5 MINUTES LATER**

**I sat in ma throne as dumbdore explained**

**"ur queen cuz u killed de queen fom B4." I looked up fom our gam of battaship.**

**"B4 is a hit." i sad.**

**"no i was taking bout u killin fudge who used ta be da queen but ill put it down anyway."**

**"dats cheatin."**

**"no."**

**"yes."**

**"no it aint."**

**"YES IT IS GUARDS TAK HIM 2 AZKABAN!" DA GUaRD TOKo him 21 akABANF.**


	11. ChaptA9 VOLDY IS MAKEOVERED

**NO FLAMEZ**

**DANKS 2 DA BETAS ANYDING NOT IN MI SHE EXPAINS 4 ME **

**I DIDNT EVEN RUN IT IN DA BOOKS AND MOVES DEY WERE GOFFIK 2 MA FRIEND VELV SAD SO**

* * *

**we dicided 2 gfiv lucifur a makeover. i was wering blak mcr fishnets. ma blak boots reached ma thighs and ha maruy manson ll over d4e,m. i had white foundation black eyeline blak mascra blak eyeshow. i wore a shit made outta DA SOULS PF PREPS!**

**VOldy no w weore the same clodes as me but da guy vershion. he tolde me da sory of how he was evil and his parents sad he EWAS nawt a wizzy but he was. so he ate dem.**

**"dat is goffik." i sad. "but unfortuenly da attor gotta go cuz shees buzaY.**


	12. Chapta10 GOIN 2 DA PAST DIE DRACO DIE

**don fuk w/ me bithes **

**no flamedx**

**ma find aint lying 2 me gimme prof she is!**

* * *

**Fuiukkjkdjfkjadskfjadskjfkdjfkjasjfdsajfkdjfljslad kjfjldffdsjadfskjk;dsaflkjdfs **

* * *

dfsjkl

* * *

lkjdflkjdfsjkldfsldkfjsdkfj**kdsfjksdjfjdfskalsdfjlskjffadskjlkajf jlkasdjfa;lskdfjjkjjjk k **

**"ma lige." ma cour jesta sad. "dumbdore broke outta azkaban. voldy is here 2 tal 2 u."**

**"okey-dokey." i said. Lucifer came.**

**"u gotta go 2 da past wen dumblydoreywhorey was jus a teen an u gotta have sex w/ him so he he wont be evil cuz hes been a virgin for thousends of yers an datll make any1 go mad dude."**

**"but i dont wanna have sex with him! is dere any otter way?" i sad.**

**"no, fix hes virginity an itll be butter." i went 2 go brake da news 2 drako.**

**"draks i gots sum bad news."**

**"wat?" draco sad in a deprezzed way. "did some1 commit suecide? (geddit suecide mary sue with etgernity is till nawt.) **

**"no i gotta go 2 da past an have sex w/ dumbles so her wont me an evil virgin.**

**"dats ok." i got mad.**

**"WHAT THE FUK DRACO U SUPOZED 2 B MAD AND SAD AND SUICIDAL UR SUPPOZED TA ATEMT SUICIDE CUZ U LUV ME!"**

**"y da fuk wuld i do dat? i like u n all bu we jut startud datin.../ imma not gones comit sueicide ova it its not lik ur gonna die its just sex-**

**"JUST SEX NAW DAT AINT TO!"**

**"sex aint luv."**

**"YES IT IS UR A POSA WERE OVA!" I STOMPED AWAY!**


	13. Chapter 11- im in luv w dracula

**DANKS VELV U CHANED A LOTA STUFF BUT I TRUS U I DIDN EVEN REREAD IT! **

**i was werin ripped fishnets, a blak misshirt w/ fuck on da bak. I HAD A HAT DAT SAD preprs suk on it. im not a slut.**

**i told dracula da newx.**

**"dats whoreible/ (geddeit whore with eternity is) "IMMA Aslit ma rist cuz a it!"**

**"wely?"**

**"ya, sex mens luv an u cant do dat." it was in dat bowel movement Dat i fell in luv wit dracula.**

**"i fink i can do it for da grater good." i said. den i jumped in2 da blak hole dat apparated.**

**20 MINS LATER... ORTHOSANDS A YEARS PERVIOUS... WHATWEVS.**

**" ru okey." a hasome guy sad. "u passed out. he was wering a marilyn mansone tee a n sezay blak pants. he had goffik red eyes.**

**"i am dumbadore."**

**GASP GASP GASPITY GASP**


End file.
